You are my dream I am your puppet
by Cleostra
Summary: Sakubara Rein ja Ichimaru Ginin suhde on kaikkea muuta kuin vakaa ja tavallinen...


Mieleni sopukoissa olen jo kauan aikaa kehitellyt ficciä ja vihdoinkin sain aikaiseksi kirjoittaa. Olen ollut lääpälläni Bleachiin jo pitkän aikaa, joten ei kai se mihinkään muuhunkaan voinut liittyä. Juoni perustuu muutamiin, tai aika moniin, biiseihin, jotka voin vaikka tuossa alla listata... Tämä versio poikkeaa alkuperäisestä melkoisesti, niin juonellisesti kuin henkilöllisestikin. Alunperin päähenkilö oli Kuchiki Rukia, mutta saadessani varastoon uusia biisejä, myös juoni muuttui lopulta sellaiseksi, johon Rukia ei valitettavasti enää sopinut mukaan. Kävin kaikki hahmot läpi, eikä kukaan ollut luonteeltaan sopiva päähenkilön rooliin, joten jouduin luomaan kokonaan uuden hahmon.

Voin todeta, että tässä kertomuksessa pyrin noudattelemaan mahdollisimman tarkasti hahmojen alkuperäistä luonnetta ja suhteita toisiinsa. Eli jos Tōshirō vihaa Ichimarua, tässäkään he eivät kulje iloisesti käsi kädessä. Jos jossakin vaiheessa syyllistyn laittamaan mukaan spoilerin, niin ilmoitan kyllä siitä, ei tarivitse pelätä että jotain paljastuu. Näillä näkymin mukaan on väkisinkin tulossa tapahtumia joita ei ole vielä tapahtunut suomennoksessa, ja lipsahtaa voi jotain jota ei vielä ole animessakaan. Mutta varoittelen. Sitten vielä se, että ikärajaksi tulee **K 13**, jotta vain kukaan herkkä ei vahingossakaan lue silmilleen liian raakaa tekstiä. Lopuksi **suuri kiitos Tupúlle **joka toimi ensimmäisen luvun betana.,

Biisit:

Sonata Arctica- I want out (helloween cover), Victoria's Secret, San Sebastian, Kingdom for a heart, Black Sheep

Nightwish- Wishmaster, Sleeping Sun, The escapist

Metallica- Master of Puppets

1. luku

_Rei, saavu Itäportille heti _

Neljä yksinkertaista sanaa. Käsky. Sitä ei käynyt sivuun työntäminen. Rein olisi pakko mennä, vaikka häntä ei huvittanutkaan. Tottelemattomuudesta seurasi kuolema.

Rei venytteli ja hapuili takkiaan naulakosta. Hän suoristi sen, haukotellen. Harmaa silmä kävi ikkunassa samalla kun tyttö kiskoi takkia ylleen. Oikea oli paksujen otsahiusten alla piilossa. Naulassa takin alla roikkui valkoinen huivi, jonka Rei sitoi keskiruumiinsa ympäri mahdollisimman tiukalle, sekä luutnantin olkanauha, jonka Rei veti käteensä nopeasti. Kahden koukun varassa seinällä lepäsi nuoren shinigamin zanpakutō.

Rei käveli ovelle ja jäi tuijottamaan miekkaansa. Hän ei ehkä tarvitsisi sitä, mutta se loi kuitenkin turvallisuuden tunnetta. Tyttö haroi mustia hiuksiaan ja käveli huoneen poikki noutamaan miekan. Pitkät, kapeat sormet liukuivat pitkin miekan kiiltävää terää kärjestä juureen, kietoutuivat pitkään, kirkkaanvihreään nauhaan joka oli sidottu miekan kahvan ympärille. Kapeat huulet kaartuivat pieneen hymyn samalla kun Rei nosti miekan pois pidikkeeltään ja työnsi sen vyötärön ympäri sidottuun nauhaan.

Tytöstä sanottiin usein että hän oli kummallinen, pukeutui vääränlaisiin vaatteisiin ja piti zanpakutōtaankin seinällä kuin koriste- eikä käyttöesinettä. Rei ei kuitenkaan välittänyt muiden mielipiteistä. Vain yhden mielipide oli hänelle tärkeä.

Rei käveli hiuksiaan haroen ovelle, laski kätensä sen kahvalle ja työnsi sen auki. Hän pujahti käytävään ja sulki oven perässään. Shinigami tiesi tasan tarkkaan minne suunnistaa, joten hän lähti saman tien matkaan saadakseen homman mahdollisimman pian päätökseenkin.

Kun Rei kääntyi ensimmäisestä kulmasta, hän oli törmätä vastaan tulevaan shinigami-nuorukaiseen. Tuo väisti täpärästi, kun taas Rei oli kompastua yrittäessään vaihtaa kaistaa. Nuoret jäivät seisomaan vierekkäin. Rei tuijotti hetken poikaa ja punastui sitten syvästi.

"Hyvää huomenta kapteeni Hitsugaya", Rei tervehti ja kumarsi pienesti.

"Huomenta Sakubara", nuori kapteeni vastasi heilauttaen kättään laiskasti. Rei oli useampaan otteeseen pannut merkille että toinen ei ollut kovin mielellään kapteeni, tai ei ainakaan näyttänyt ulospäin tyytyväiseltä.

"Minne olet menossa noin kamalalla kiireellä?" Hitsugaya kysyi aavistus huvittuneisuutta äänessään. Raju puna pysyi Rein kasvoilla, tyttö nielaisi hermostuneesti.

"Kapteenin luo", hän sanoi ääni aavistuksen täristen. Hitsugaya tuhahti paheksuvasti, ja käänsi turkoosien silmiensä katseen muualle hetkeksi.

"Ilmeestä päätellen olet oikein innoissasi", hän sanoi. Puna alkoi laskea Rein kasvoilta vähitellen. Hän hymähti varovaisesti ja sanoi sitten olevansa pahoillaan, mutta hänen oli pakko rientää. Kapteeni Hitsugaya murahti paheksuvasti uudemman kerran ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. Rei ei ehtinyt edes huokaista kun kapteeni kääntyikin vielä uudelleen ja kutsui tyttöä nimeltä.

"Ole varovainen kapteenisi kanssa", Hitsugaya sanoi hiljaa, kääntyi ja talsi pois kuin ei olisi ikinä pysähtynytkään. Rei jäi katsomaan hänen peräänsä hivenen hämmentyneenä, mutta jatkoi kumminkin matkaansa, sillä ei tahtonut kapteeninsa joutuvan odottamaan.

Käveltyään suunnilleen kaksikymmentä minuuttia, suuri portti alkoi vihdoin lähestyä. Rei hengitti syvään ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Sormet puristuivat miekan kahvan ympärille, kuin hakien turvaa.

Lyhyet askelet veivät tyttöä eteenpäin. Osin hän olisi halunnut kääntyä takaisin, mutta sekä ylpeys, että asema estivät sen. Rei ei tahtonut antaa miehelle minkäänlaista selkeää alistumista osoittavaa merkkiä, vaikka tiesikin että kapteeni oli hyvin tietoinen omasta asemastaan.

Kun portti oli lopulta hänen edessään, vain parin sadan metrin päässä, Rei näki sen edessä pitkän miehen, jonka kimono ja kaapu liehuivat tuulessa. Hopeiset hiukset kiilsivät auringon kirkkaassa paisteessa.

Miehen katse oli suunnattu porttiin päin, mutta kun Rei pääsi tarpeeksi lähelle tämä kääntyi, ja tyttö erotti toisen kasvojen piirteet tarkemmin, vaikka oli nähnytkin ne moneen kertaan.

Huulet olivat kaartuneet hymyyn kuten aina, miehen koko olemus huokui käsittämättömällä tavalla voimaa. Rei pysähtyi metrin päähän miehestä ja kumarsi.

"Kutsuitte minua kapteeni Ichimaru", hän sanoi katse maassa. Hän saattoi tuntea miehen leveän hymyn selässään selittämättömällä tavalla, polttavana kuin joku olisi painanut kuumaa rautaa sitä vasten. Rei suoristautui ja haki suoraa katsekontaktia varovasti.

"Ah, niin tosiaan tein", mies sanoi hymyillen Reille ja otti muutaman askelen tytön suuntaan. Kapteeni seisoi nyt hänen vieressään, yhä vain hymyillen. "Sakubara Rei", kapteeni Ichimaru kuiskasi tytön korvaan. "Sinä olet ollut puoli vuotta luutnanttinani. Kolmannen kaartin luutnanttina".

Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Rei hengitti syvään ja yritti olla juoksematta kirkuen pakoon. Sormet olivat yhä kietoutuneet tiukasti zanpakutōn ympärille. Rei tiesi ettei siitä olisi mitään hyötyä, jos kapteeni päättäisi käyttää omaa miekkaansa häntä vastaan, mutta siitä huolimatta hän ei päästänyt irti.

"Niin olen kapteeni", hän sanoi hiljaa. Hymy leveni kapteenin huulilla.

"Minä olen hyvin tyytyväinen työhösi", hän sanoi. Rei kiitti, vaikka hänen oli hieman vaikea puhua kun toinen oli kumartunut kuiskaamaan korvaan.

"Siksipä tahdon ottaa sinut tänään mukaan. Meidän pitää löytää muutama petturi Seireitein ulkopuolelta, ja tarvitsen siihen apua. Sinun on korkea aika tehdä jotain", Ichimaru sanoi hiljaa. Rei käänsi aavistuksen katsettaan.

"Vain löytää?" hän kysyi vaikka suunnilleen tiesikin vastauksen. Jos se vain oli mahdollista, hymy Ichimarun huulilla leveni yhä entisestään, ja synkkä varjo lankesi miehen kasvoille.

"No ei ihan. Löytää…", Ichimaru piti pienen tauon, jonka aikana Rein sydän jätti lyönnin välistä. "Ja tappaa"

Mies suoristautui ja laski kätensä zanpakutōlleen. Rei hengitti syvään, voimatta peittää pientä innostusta joka hänessä alkoi kasvaa.

"Tuletko mukaani Rei?" kapteeni kysyi. Rei seisoi hetken aloillaan.

"Kuinka monta heitä on?" Rei kysyi kapteeniltaan, joka nosti kolme sormea pystyyn. "Saanko minä niistä yhden?" Rei kysyi hiljaa, harmaissa silmissä välähti teräksinen katse. Kapteeni oli hetken aikaa hiljaa, näytti miettivän.

"Jos käyttäydyt kiltisti", hän sanoi lopulta, hymyili ja kääntyi lähteäkseen.

"Kiitos kapteeni Ichimaru", Rei sanoi ja kumarsi pienesti miehen selälle. Ichimaru heilautti kättään viitaten Rein mukaansa samalla kun Itäinen portti alkoi hitaasti nousta jättäen pienen raon josta kaksikko mahtui kumartumatta kävelemään.

"Ole hyvä", Ichimaru huikkasi samalla kun Rei otti muutaman juoksuaskelen saavuttaakseen hänet. Kaksikko käveli portin alta, joka sulkeutui heidän perässään lähes saman tien. Rei vilkaisi taakseen.

"Ei pelkoa Rei", Ichimaru hymähti. Rei huokaisi syvään.

"Ei todellakaan", hän sanoi ja hymyili itsekin.


End file.
